Keyblade Warrior
Story John, Kairi and King Mickey are floating in Alien X’s dimension. Xemnas, Xehanort, and a Young Xehanort appear, standing on an invisible ground. John takes a step on it as well, as do Kairi and King Mickey. Mickey: Where are we? John: In a galaxy far, far away. Where’s Bellicus and Serena? Xemnas: They were very restrictive, so I changed them, to fit my personality. Xehanort: In here, my persona is restored. Mickey: Xehanort! Xehanort: Ah, Yen Sid’s apprentice. Well, my influence has spread even to other dimensions. I am the voice of knowledge. Young Xehanort: I am the voice of desire. Xemnas: And I am the voice, of destruction. Xemnas/Xehanort/Young Xehanort: Together, we are Alien X. John: Wow. I didn’t think this could actually happen. Alien X as the disaster of the universe. (John summons Rustic.) So, who’s going to face me? Xemnas: I tire of you. Perhaps it is time to end you. Xemnas forms Ethereal blades in his hands, and charges at John. John parries, pushing Xemnas back. Xemnas flips over John, who spins, a wind whip knocking Xemnas off balance, but to his feet. John charges, slashing several times, Xemnas parrying. John forms mana in his hand, firing it at Xemnas. Xemnas parries and throws an ethereal blade, John knocking it aside. John strikes Xemnas hard, who falls to the ground. Xehanort: Eh. Too bad. Motion to restore him. Young Xehanort: Motion granted. Xehanort and Young Xehanort fire an energy ray, hitting and reviving Xemnas, who rises back to his feet. Xemnas: Hate to disappoint you. But you can’t kill us. Not here. John: Not alone. Fortunately, I brought friends. (Kairi summons Oathkeeper, as King Mickey summons his Keyblade. Kairi glows, but nothing happens.) Kairi: Huh? John: No transformations in Alien X. Just good old fashion butt kicking. John charges Xemnas, parrying a sword strike with his ethereal blades. He pushes and swings at John, who dodges with mana burst steps, his speed greatly increasing. Xemnas speeds up with him, the two attacking in a blinding frenzy. Kairi charges Young Xehanort, who summons a long ethereal blade, wielding it with two hands. He swings, parrying Kairi’s attack. Young Xehanort flips over Kairi, who spins and barely parries a strike, being pushed and knocked to the ground. Young Xehanort thrusts the blade at her, as she rolls out of the way. Kairi swings Oathkeeper, releasing a wave of light, pushing Young Xehanort back. King Mickey flips, slamming his Keyblade slams into Xehanort’s Keyblade, him holding it over his head with one hand. King Mickey falls back, and charges in, flipping and swinging all around, Xehanort making minimal movements to parry. He raises his left hand, firing a sphere of darkness, hitting and pushing King Mickey back. King Mickey fires a Pearl spell, which is deflected. Xehanort swings his arm, waves of fire flying at King Mickey. King Mickey deflects them, and charges in, the two clashing and deadlocking. John pushes, forcing Xemnas to back up. He sees the battlefield, and how Kairi is being pushed further away, and Xehanort hasn’t moved from his spot. Xemnas: Frustrating, isn’t it? Knowing there is nothing you can do as your friends die. John doesn’t respond, simply looking around. Xehanort raises his Keyblade, firing a series of orbs of darkness. Mickey raises his Keyblade, an orb of light forming overhead, which attracts the orbs of darkness, being caught in the magnetic field. Kairi swings Oathkeeper, releasing bursts and whips of light, which forces Young Xehanort to keep his distance. Xemnas swings at John, who uses air bending to flip over him. John moves to the center of the field, the three parts of Xehanort at three points. John: Mickey! Kairi! (Mickey flips and lands next to John, while Kairi stumbles by.) Mickey, use that spell you just used. Mickey: Right. Magnega! (Mickey raises his Keyblade over his head, forming a sphere of light. Its force is powerful, dragging Xemnas, Young Xehanort and Xehanort close together.) John: Kairi! Form a light whip! Kairi swings her Keyblade, a whip of light forming. It wraps around and catches the three villains in it. Xehanort: You haven’t won. It doesn’t matter what you do, I will still return stronger than ever! John: Well, in that case, let’s seal them. The three Keyblade warriors point their Keyblades at the villains, firing beams of light. The villains are locked, and they disappear. The galaxy fades away, the three falling. Kairi’s pocket glows, her pulling out the Star Shard. The Star Shard envelops them in a sphere of light, taking them away. End Scene The orb of light crashes down in the water by a beach, releasing John, Kairi and King Mickey into the water. Kairi: This is! John: The Destiny Islands. Mickey: What did we exactly do there? John: Locked those three inside Alien X. They won’t be able to use their power, and won’t get free any time soon. Pluto: Ruff! Ruff! (The group turns, Pluto running out into the water, licking King Mickey.) Mickey: Haha! Pluto! John: How does that dog do it? (Pluto goes over to John, licking him in the face.) Hey! Easy boy! Kairi laughs, as Pluto licks her as well. The four of them are lying on the beach, letting the setting sun dry them. John: Ah. This is nice. Relaxing like this. Mickey: Relaxing like this is always necessary after a long journey, and our journey was long. Kairi: Is it over? Is it really over? Mickey: We defeated Xemnas, Xehanort, and all of the Organization. The balance has been restored. All the worlds have been saved, thanks to you too. John: Please. You had a pretty big part in it as well. Kairi: Here. (Kairi gives the Star Shard to King Mickey.) So you can get home. Queen Minnie is worried about you. Mickey: Yeah, I bet. Thank you. (He takes the Star Shard.) Thank you both again for everything that you’ve done. Come on, Pluto! Pluto: Ruff! Ruff! (The Star Shard shines, enveloping King Mickey and Pluto in an orb of light. The orb flies away, disappearing.) John: How do you plan to travel without the Star Shard? Kairi: I don’t plan on traveling again. (She turns away, looking upset.) I think my journey is done. This was, incredible, but I think I want to just have, a normal life. John: That’s hard for us with powers. If you want, I could probably remove them. Kairi: You’d do that? John: If you want me too. (Kairi looks relieved, but then her face is determined.) Kairi: No. I’ll keep the powers. They’ll be a reminder of my journey, and of you. Here. (Kairi summons Oathkeeper, and removes the Wayfinder keychain, the Keyblade returning to its original key form. The Keyblade disappear, as she hands John the Wayfinder.) I want you to have this. John: Your good luck charm? Kairi: Let it give you some luck, as I know you’ll need all the luck you can get, with the way you live. (John takes the Wayfinder, smiling.) John: I’ll keep it safe. And know this isn’t goodbye. We’re connected, and there’s no way this is it. I’ll see you later. John walks out to the water, swirling his arms. He is surrounded, the water glowing green. John: (Eyes Glowing) Abeo Exorior Alternis Regnum! (The water closes in on him, him being sucked in. The water falls, as he disappears.) Kairi: (Sighs) And so it ends. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kairi *King Mickey *Pluto Villains *Personas of Alien X **Xemnas **Xehanort **Young Xehanort Trivia *Despite taking place inside the galaxy of Alien X, Alien X doesn't technically appear in this episode. *Xemnas corrupted the personas of Alien X, succeeding in using its unlimited powers. *John seals Xemnas away in Alien X, leaving him unable to escape, and technically still alive. **This because he knows that if he dies, Xehanort could be revived. *Xemnas is the only survivor of the Organization. *Desite not being present during the battle, Pluto appears with them after the battle. **His speed and appearance when he's not expected has been a running gag. *John returns home, Kairi staying behind. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga